


false heart

by loveandthetruth



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How long did you expect to fool me?"  2.02 Coda</p>
            </blockquote>





	false heart

He tells himself that he isn't running from the problem, no, of course not. A strategic retreat. A chance to regroup. He's still coming up with comforting military analogies for the situation when he turns a corner and walks straight into his father.

Trying not to appear flustered under the king's scrutiny, Arthur straightens and clears his throat.

"What was that about?" Uther asked.

"Nothing. I just didn't know you were standing there, and I was-"

"The serving girl." Uther cuts in, before Arthur can begin rambling in earnest.

Arthur is uncomfortably aware of his pulse throbbing in his neck and he stumbles over words. "Nothing, I was just...I was..." His father raises an eyebrow. "Arranging for a new tunic, as I've ruined this one and Merlin is likely to make more of a mess - well, I thought it was safer to just-"

"Enough, Arthur."

"Sire."

There's a moment of tense silence. "How long did you expect to fool me?"

"What?" Arthur stares in a decidedly un-princely, wide-eyed and open mouthed fashion.

"You really thought that I wouldn't find out."

"Father, please." he says, beginning to feel a little sick, "don't do anything rash."

"Rash?" Uther retorts. "Just what do you expect me to do with that-"

"Father."

"I assumed you would reveal yourself in the end, but..."

"There was nothing to reveal! I didn't do anything!"

"What in God's name possessed you to lie?" Uther asks. "And what am I to do with the farmer?"

"I-" Arthur pauses. "What farmer?"

"Sire William of Diera, our new _champion?_ "

"Oh. That farmer."

Uther rolls his eyes. You're my son, Arthur, I've been watching you joust since you were old enough to pick up a lance; of course I knew it was you."

Feeling like a child, he concedes. "I needed to prove myself. I needed to know that I didn't win just because I'm the Crown Prince."

"Well, as you _are_ the Crown Prince, I'll leave it to you to send this William away."

"Actually," Arthur says, before his father turns away and courage deserts him. "I thought we might let him stay. Offer him work at the castle."

"Send him away."

"I owe it to him, father, he helped me in my-"

"In your deception, yes. He has done nothing so _honourable_ to warrant a position in the royal household."

"But father-"

Uther scowls. Less like a father now and more like a king. "This isn't the first time you've done something like this - defending Lancelot, risking your life for your servant."

"They deserved it."

"They cannot live our lives and we cannot live theirs, no matter how much you may wish it." Arthur bristles, opens his mouth to argue but Uther will hear no more. "Remember this," he warns. "I don't want to speak of this again."

Arthur watches him go and _perhaps when you are king_ echoes unpleasantly in the silence. He blames his wound for the ache in his chest


End file.
